The Next Generation
by MissTootieFruit
Summary: Albus is afraid he will be sorted into Slytherin, Rose is studying when she hasn't even got anything to study for, Scorpious is just confused and the rest of the Weasleys are up to no good. Follow your favorite Next-Gen characters during the year of 2017.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created these wonderful characters. I'm not brilliant enough to do so. ;)**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was very excited. Actually, she more than excited. She grabbed Albus's hand as they boarded the train.<p>

"C'mon Albus, we have to find a compartment. Most of them seem to be taken." Rose said as she walked through the train, at the same time, yanking Albus' sleeve.

"Calm down Rose, if you yanked at me just a little bit harder, my whole sleeve will come off! Plus, I bet we could sit anywhere if we wanted to! I mean, our parents are on chocolate frogs!" Albus said giving her a rather reassuring look. Rose smiled back, but soon her crescent shaped smile turned into a line.

"Technically, it wouldn't be on the chocolate frog, but rather, on the card in-"

"Okay, sorry for my -" Albus had been cut off by Rose's abrupt stop.

"It seems theres only one person in this compartment." She gave Albus a large smile, as if she had won the House cup. Rose almost went inside, but when the boy in the compartment turned sideways away from the window, she once again, grabbed Albus by the sleeve and yanked him down the train corridor.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat alone in his compartment for a while, either toying around with his wand, staring at the window, or looking down at his hands. There was so much hubbub happening outside, with all the parents saying goodbye to their children and there was even more chaos inside the train as children looked for somewhere to sit. He knew he wouldn't be alone in his compartment for too long, and he was right. Soon enough, A girl walked in.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit by you? There's not much room left" Scorpius nodded. She sat across from him, and put her legs up on the seat as if she was right at home.

"Mollis Knobbery." She said, holding our her hand. He looked up at her. She had olive skin and dark hair that went a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep dark brown, making her eyes look as if they were black marbles, those eyes seemed very curious, almost too curious for Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy." They shook hands. She put her hands behind her head and sighed. They spent a couple of minutes in silence.

"You don't talk much do you?" Mollis said. She knew who this boy was, you could easily tell by his last name. Draco Malfoys son, who was, Lucius Malfoy's son. Her parents tried to steer clear of the topic of the second war, it was, after all, a delicate subject that everyone hesitated to talk about, especially to an eleven year old girl. Nobody would tell her anything about it, stating that she was a bit to young to touch that subject. So, she went about on her own studies discovering much about the Second war, but certainly not enough, if she could talk to Scorpius's father, or possibly even grandfather, her life would be complete. Unless, of course, she got to talk to the man who defeated the dark lord himself. Honestly she didn't care who she would speak to, as long as they contributed a large part to the Second War. Once she met them, she could write an essay. An essay that she would send to the daily prophet that would land her an internship and sooner or later, that skank Rita Skeeter would die, or possibly retire, and she could take her place. That of course was her dream, but she was more than motivated to accomplish it.

"I only talk if I wan't to." Scorpius replied, breaking her train of thought. She knew this boy had to become her friend. So she smiled and tried to start a conversation with him.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" She asked him. Scorpius was a bit scared of the way she was looking at him, like he was an object, or a cake that she could sink her teeth into. Soon, Mollis became aware of what he was thinking and turned to look out the window.

"Uhm - uh - Slytherin would be likely. After all, every single person in my family had been in Slytherin, well, as far as we can remember. How about you?" Scorpius turned to look at Mollis who had her eyes shut. Then she opened them.

"Eh- Slytherin, but I doubt ill be put there." Scorpius scrunched up his forehead.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm a half blood, and, well, most of Slytherin is, well, Pure-Blooded." She said almost stuttering. Mollis honestly didn't care what house she got put into, as long as she was with him. She desperately needed to talk to a death eater. She needed Scorpius. He was the one thing that could lead her to fame.

"Rubbish! Voldemort himself was a half-blood, and i'm pretty sure there were more." He gave her a soft smile, probably saying that she had a good chance of getting into Slytherin. Scorpius didn't mind if Mollis was in Slytherin with him, at least he would have a friend, well, someone he knew to talk to on the first day. But he couldn't help looking at her, something was off, and he knew it. If only he could put his finger on it. She let out a large sigh.

"Well, unlike you, nobody in my family was in Slytherin. My mother was in Ravenclaw, and my father, well, he's just a muggle."

"Oh" is all Scorpius had said. For he and Mollis were unsure of where she would be sorted, just then a girl peeped in and she gestured for someone else to come in as well.

"Do you mind?" she asked. Before Scorpius could reply, Mollis replied to the girl with

"As long as you don't take up any of my leg space." Then Mollis closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, the train was leaving the station. Rose and Albus looked out the window spotting their parents and gave a very energetic wave, Mollis also gave a wave to her mother but it seemed as if she wasn't of most interest since after one wave Mollis turned around and fell asleep, Scorpius gave a small, but reassuring wave to his mother and father.<p>

"Byeeee!" Albus and Rose yelled. They continued waving furiously, and before they knew it, their parents were out of sight.

"I wonder when the trolly will come?" Belle Mulier asked as she stared at the ceiling. She kept swinging her legs back and forth, Rose swore that if you looked at them long enough you would become nauseated. Belle Mulier had very wavy, unruly hair that stopped at her stomach. Other than her hair, Belle was very attractive, or one might say, cute. You could compare her facial featured to a pixie, or maybe an elf. The pointed nose, the rosy cheeks, she had it all. If only she managed her hair. Besides Belle was Stesso Mulier, her twin brother. They looked exactly the same, besides the hair, and his nose seemed a little bit more upturned. Rose sat by the window, and Albus was sandwiched between herself and their cousin Victoire who was attending her 7th year at Hogwarts. Victoire felt like a baby sitter where she was sitting. They were all first years and they seemed so small compared to herself. She followed Rose and Albus to make sure they would find a compartment, but when they finally did the train was packed, so she had no choice but to get in with them.

"Anything for the Trolly?" A faint voice had said from down the train. At this, Belle and Stesso got up and left.

"Where's James, Dom, Louis and the others? You would think your cousins would look after you during your first year." Victoire scoffed.

"Probably with their friends. Come to think of it, James stormed away at the platform and we haven't even seen the others." Rose said as she pulled a book out of her knapsack.

"Already studying Rose?" Albus asked, leaning over trying to read the book title.

"No. Just looking something up." She flipped through the pages of the book quickly, once in a while stopping to read. Albus leaned in more hoping to see the title of the book when Rose said

"Potions." Then Albus sat back upright and nodded to her. Victoire decided to play with her hair and Albus began to doze off. Just then, Belle and Stesso came in, each, with a handful of candy.

"I got the chocolate frogs!" Belle exclaimed as she unveiled two chocolate frog containers. She opened one, and as the frog tried to get away she quickly snatched it and put it in her mouth.

"Sneaky little things." she murmured as she took out a card.

"I got Hermione!" Belle was overjoyed. She had countless Dumbledores and Morgana's and was happy to have someone else. She was collecting their trio. Hermione, Harry and Ron and was lucky to stumble upon Hermione. She held the card to her chest and hugged it, but realizing that she could wrinkle it she broke the hug and lay the card on her lap. Rose rolled her eyes. She thought it was stupid to get so worked up over those cards, but Belle's squeal of happiness woke Albus up, and soon enough he whipped some cards out of his pocket and tried to barter for her card.

"I'll give you a Circe." Albus said as he pushed the card towards Belle, but she push it back to him.

"I'm never giving her up." Belle said as she hugged the card once again.

"But thats my Aunt." Albus stated as he reached for the card, but Belle quickly put the card in her pocket.

"Even more the reason not to give it to you. What's the reason of the card if you probably get to see her everyday?" Belle smirked, she continued to open her next Chocolate Frog. Stesso spit a jelly bean onto the floor, resulting in everyone giving him an odd stare.

"Vomit." He said. Everyone cringed at the thought of coming across a vomit flavored jelly bean, it was not Stesso's lucky day.

* * *

><p>It had been silent in Scorpius' compartment since they left the platform. The girl and boy who had entered their compartment earlier sat next to Scorpius since Mollis had taken an entire seat. Mollis looked as if she was sleeping, but soon enough she opened her eyes.<p>

"Can't sleep." she turned her head and faced the boy and the girl.

"Mollis Knobbery" She said as she shook their hands. The girl seemed reluctant to shake Mollis' hand at first, but after a couple quick seconds of thought gave in.

"Rowena Ungerade" she said.

"Grinsen Glic" the boy said as he shook her hand.

"That boy, Scorpius over there and myself are hoping to get sorted into Slytherin. You?" Mollis asked the two. Only a couple seconds passed before someone answered.

"Actually I'm a second year. Hufflepuff." Grinsen said.

"And I'm assuming you'll want to be sorted in Ravenclaw Rowena?" Mollis asked, raising one eyebrow.

"My name sort of gives it away being named after Mrs. Ravenclaw herself" She laughed. Mollis gave a small chuckle. Then, Grinsen took out a comic book and started reading it.

"Muggle born?" Mollis asked curiously.

"Mhhmm" is all he said back accompanied with a nod. Then Mollis stared at him. He was unaware of her eyeballing him, but Rowena and Scorpius caught he glance. It continued on like this for a couple more minutes. Grinsen was completely oblivious to Mollis staring him down and Rowena and Scorpius looked at Mollis thinking about what she was doing. But before the two could say anything, Mollis closed her eyes, and a couple minutes later, let out a faint snore.

"She's a bit odd." Rowena said as she turned to face Scorpius.

"More than a bit." He said looking up to face Rowena. Her face was pointed and sharp, but not taunting or scary in any way. Her eyebrows formed nice arches almost making her look forever surprised, but her eyes were sullen making her look, at the same time, very bored and possibly tired, her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a braid, as if she was ready to hunt, or in her case, ready to learn.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" James said as he stormed into the compartment.<p>

"Where were you?" Rose scolded, slapping his arm at the same time.

"What are you talking about? I was here! I sat right across from you when we waved to our parents! I needed to go to the bathroom for a bit, and on the way back I got a bit lost. " Rose scoffed.

"I guess we didn't notice." Rose said followed by a smirk. Victoire covered her mouth and chuckled, Albus smiled.

"Shut your mouths! Rose you're a hypocrite! You're the most forgettable person I know! Red hair, blue eyes, just another Weasley!" Rose pulled her fist back but Victoire held her down.

"And I would watch you're mouth Victoire! Wait, you were while you were snogging Teddy Lupin!" With this Victoire's eyes widened as she let go of Rose. Rose punched James on the Arm, in reaction, he winced.

"For your information, I enjoyed it!" Victoire sneered as she looked down at her shoes. James made a gagging noise as he sat next to Belle. Belle had seemed oblivious to James until now. Immediately, she looked up from her cards and introduced herself.

"I'm Belle Mulier. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out. But, before he could take her hand, she quickly turned away from him and put her hair up in a ponytail. Then, she turned back towards him and shook his hand, at the same time, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh - and this is my brother Stesso." Belle said as she pointed towards her brother, he looked up from his Jelly Beans and gave James a nod.

"James Potter. 2nd year Gryffindor. You're a first year right?"

"Ye -Yes. I'm actually hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor too." Belle smiled at him, but quickly turned away and began brushing her hair.

"I wan't to be in Gryffindor too." Albus murmured.

"But, you're obviously too Slytherin to get in" James laughed. Albus just gave him the death stare, then, looked down to play with his wand.

"You're so immature." Rose said as rolled her eyes.

"Better that than boring like you." James sneered. Belle giggled, but when she met Rose's eyes, she stopped and looked down at her shoes.

"I'm going to change into my robes. I suggest that you change into yours soon. We're almost there." Rose said as she stormed out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>Mollis was still asleep. Their compartment had been silent most of the trip, but, occasionally Rowena and Grinsen engaged in some small talk. Scorpius was too anxious to talk. He was too busy thinking about Hogwarts and playing with his wand. He wanted to be a great wizard, like his father was. Almost suddenly, Mollis got up and left with her robes. After a couple minutes, Scorpius decided to follow her, only to find her coming out of the bathroom in her robes.<p>

"You probably want to change into your robes too. We're almost there. Ill wait for you here if you like." Scorpius nodded and changed into his robes. Then he came outside and accompanied Mollis once again.

"I was wondering, if maybe..." Scorpius stopped.

"What? Maybe what?" Mollis asked

"Nothing." He replied. Mollis hated it when people did that. But, she decided to ask about it later. They walked together towards their compartment but Mollis stopped a few compartments before theirs. She looked into their compartment, bewildered.

"Oh My Gosh! That's - That's -" But then the train came to a sudden stop causing Mollis and Scorpius to fall over. Rose, Albus, Victoire, James, Belle and Stesso stood at the door of their compartment.

"Hubba, Hubba." James said laughingly. At this, Scorpius quickly got up off of Mollis and dragged her away as she stared at Rose and her cousins.

"That was weird." James said. Soon, they got off the train. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any errors! It's my first fanfic afterall... (:<strong>

**Please Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

Hogwarts was beautiful. It was so elegant, so, everything. At least according to Rose. She was in awe as they walked through the halls of the palace. Their were so many paintings, and the ceiling was so high up. Finally they entered the great hall. It was even more magnificent than the halls of Hogwarts and Rose didn't even think that was possible. Albus, on the other hand didn't think much of it. At least, thats what he wanted people to think. He was actually very excited, but looking at Rose, who was wide eyed and drooling as we walked through the halls, he decided it was best not to show how curious and in awe he actually was.

"Im pretty sure most of you know what the sorting process is, but for those of you that don't know, ill brief you. The sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into either, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff house. Your house will be your family. You will treat them as if they were your brothers and sisters. Points will be deducted from your house when you decide to do stupid things, and points will be rewarded for, well, good things. Simple process, really. Is that clear enough for you?" Everyone nodded.

"And if you don't know me, I am Professor Carrow, Potions Professor and head of Slytherin House. I don't usually greet you first years, Professor Trelawney was actually supposed to, but unfortunately she had a crystal ball dropped onto her foot." At this, Professor Carrow led them into Great hall. There were no words to how grand the hall was. All of the first years were speechless. They stood at the front of the Great hall facing all of the teachers.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts for all who didn't know." She gave the first years a wink.

"I think we all know what happens next!" She pulled out the sorting hat and a list of names. Then she adjusted her spectacles and began to read off the names.

"Susan Macmillan!" A blonde haired girl walked up towards the sorting hat, soon enough, the hat yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and with that, Susan walked towards Hufflepuff and they gave her numerous high fives. That was pretty much the routine. Student after student went up to get sorted, sometimes the sorting hat took only seconds to pick their house, other times, it had a conversation with itself, deciding where the student would go. It was rather odd. The names were in no particular order, nobody knew who would be next. About four other students were sorted before Professor McGonagall shouted

"Rose Weasley!" Rose walked up to the sorting hat and took a seat, when it was placed on her head, The hat let out a

"Hmmmmmm. Another Weasley." James gave out a rather obnoxious laugh from the Gryffindor table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Rose let out a sigh. She knew she would be in Gryffindor, after all, both her father and mother had been in that house. She did consider herself having many Ravenclaw traits, but in the end after studying herself, she saw she was more of a Gryffindor. When she got to the table she got the expected high fives and cheers. After she sat down, she decided to pay more attention to the sorting, deciding it would be best to remember her classmates. After all, she would be spending seven years with them. She tried to zone out any chit chat the sorting hat had and focused on their names and the house they were being sorted into.

"Rowena Ungerade!" McGonagall called. Soon it was followed by a "RAVENCLAW!"

"Edel Tolipan!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Juniper Parkinson!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Belle Mulier!" "GRYFFINDOR!" When Belle got to the table Rose and James congratulated her. Belle was obviously happy that she was put in the house she had wanted to be sorted into.

"Mollis Knobbery!" Mollis was honestly a bit scared to get up there, but she tried to pull herself together, she didn't want to seem like a baby. She sat down and she felt the cloth of the hat touch her head.

"Ahhh, you seem to be very intelligent, and witty, traits that many Ravenclaws have. But, what do we have here? You're quite brave. Not afraid to face your fears, I could easily place you in Gryffindor." The sorting hat pondered.

"Just put me in Slytherin you stupid hat." Mollis murmured.

"Very interesting. You seem to be a very ambitious girl, stopping at nothing to get what you want. Also, very cunning. You carry all the traits of a - SLYTHERIN!" Mollis gave out a sigh. Thank goodness that hat had put her in Slytherin, she kind of regretted calling the hat stupid, everything the sorting hat had said to her, was in fact, true. Mollis wondered what her mother would say about all this. Maybe she had a bad experience with Slytherin. After all, most of the death eaters had come from that house. Mollis decided if that her mother had something against Slytherin she would have told her. God, how much she wished her mother would tell her more about her time spent at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall continued.

"Perdita Welsh!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Merrit Lerwick!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rhys Davies!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Puella Moyenne!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Zana Higgs!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Benjamin Glatt!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jasny Nicely!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Albus Potter!" Professor McGonagall looked up from the paper and gave him a weak smile. He was nervous, all he was thinking was _put me in Gryffindor, Put me in Gryffindor. _Mollis gasped. It really was a Potter! She wasn't crazy when she thought there was a Potter on the train. I mean, Albus was the spitting image of Harry. In her year! Forget the death eater, she thought, I can interview the man who took down the dark lord! Hot blood rushed through her veins and soon she was hyperventilating. Everyone turned to look at her. Once she realized that everyone was looking at her, she held her breath.

"uh - sorry, continue." Mollis smiled. _I looked like an idiot! _she thought. Then she came to a realization. He was a Potter. It was most likely that he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Just like your father, very interesting." The sorting hat spoke. Albus opened his mouth to speak, he was going to attempt to tell the Sorting Hat that he would like to be in Gryffindor. Like his father had said, the Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration. But before Albus spoke a word, he sorting hat yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" Albus' jaw dropped. James broke out into laughter, Rose smacked him on the back of his head. The rest of his cousins were in shock. The only Weasley grandchild that wasn't in Gryffindor was Dominique who was in Ravenclaw. But even then, nobody really cared. The Weasley's had many friends who were in Ravenclaw. But Slytherin? Really? His cousins weren't the only ones in shock. Almost all of Hogwarts was, even some of the teachers. Mollis almost shed tears of happiness. McGonagall continued on as if nothing happened, but anyone could see the surprise in her eyes.

"Stesso Mulier!" Belle Mulier looked up to her brother, giving him a reassuring smile. They put the hat on his head, and after a couple minutes of silence the hat yelled out

"RAVENCLAW!" Belle sighed. She was hoping that her and her brother would be sorted in the same house. But she knew her brother was so much different than herself, he had many of the traits that a Ravenclaw possessed. He would be better off. Belle applauded for her brother.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" McGonagall yelled. Mollis straightened up in her seat. Rose stared at the boy. Her father told her to get better marks than this boy. It wouldn't be hard, she thought to herself. Albus recognized this boy from the train. He wondered why Rose didn't want to sit with him. Scorpious sat down, the sorting hat barely touched his head before it yelled

"SLYTHERIN" He rolled his eyes. He didn't even need the sorting hat to tell him he would be in Slytherin. He already knew it. He walked over and sat next to Mollis who saved him a seat. Soon, the sorting process was over and the feast began.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was a short update, but I promise it will be longer next time!<strong>  
><strong>Please review! Thanks! :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Good Night

"Slytherins follow me!" The head boy yelled. Albus walked with the rest of Slytherin house looking down at his feet.

"Hey." Someone poked Albus in the back. She had hair that stopped at her chest and her bangs that covered her eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Albus, but not by much.

"Juniper Parkinson" She held out her hand.

"Albus Potter." And they shook.

"I don't know why everyone is giving you these weird looks, it's quite mean really." Juniper took her hand and swept her hair out of her face, revealing her oak brown eyes.

"I'm a Potter. Everyone in my family was in Gryffindor so -" Juniper had cut him off.

"To hell with that! Why must everyone be so concerned about blood? Does no one trust the judgement of the sorting hat?" She looked very cross, Albus tried his best to calm her down.

"I don't really care, it's everyone else who does." Albus said looking at her clenched fists.

"People have to realize that when wizards cared for blood, all we did was separate us from one another. Rather than being the same blood, we treated each other as different bloods. That is what tears us apart." Juniper murmured angrily. Albus decided that she was a bit loopy and walked away from her only to accidentally bump into Mollis Knobbery. When she turned around to face him, she went wide eyed and passed out. Was everyone in Slytherin this odd? Albus walked away slowly. Soon, Scorpius noticed that nobody was making smart remarks about what he had said. He turned around to find Mollis on the ground. He went down on his knees and shook her awake. When she opened her eyes she bolted up and quickly conjured up a lie.

"I - uh - tripped over myself. Clumsy is what I am." She said, soon realizing how stupid that must have sounded. Soon enough they were in the Slytherin common room.

"Just what I expected." Mollis said as she plopped onto the couch and put her legs up. Then she turned around to look at Scorpius.

"Oh, sorry did you want to sit?" She asked.

"Oh no - you're fine." But Mollis put her feet down anyways and patted the empty couch space next to her. Scorpius came over and sat next to her.

"So what were you going to ask me on the train?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He hesitated. Then Mollis pushed his arm.

"If you don't tell me, I'm not afraid to hurt you." She said playfully, but at the same time held up her fist. Scorpious sighed.

"It's going to sound really cheesy."

"Oh, do tell. I beg of you." She rested her chin on her hand.

"Fine. I was going to - going to ask-"

"Spit it out." Mollis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to ask if you would be my friend." He almost said in a whisper as he scratched his head. Mollis broke out into laughter.

"I told you it would sound cheesy!" Scorpious said angrily, he tried to get up, but Mollis pushed him back into his seat.

"I didn't realize it would be that cheesy!" She put her hand over her mouth, and after a few minutes of giggling, finally stopped. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You're - You're -" He began. Mollis quickly jumped in.

"The bestest friend you ever had!" she said as she gave him a playful punch. Scorpius wasn't as annoyed with her anymore. He was glad to have a friend.

"Anyways, we should be getting to bed." Mollis said as she got up. She turned around, gave a Scorpius a smile, and went upstairs.

"I thought that maybe, just maybe, you would be put in Ravenclaw." Belle said as she scarfed down another chocolate frog.

"My mother thought she would be sorted there too, but there's too much bravery in our blood. That we are more Gryffindor than Ravenclaw. At least, thats what my mother said." Rose said as she sat on her bed. Belle grunted.

"Another Morgana?" She said angrily as she looked down at the card.

"Why do you get so worked up about those things? Rose asked. Albus was crazy about those cards too. Rose even tried collecting them at one point, but decided there was no point in them. You could find more information and pictures about all of the wizards and witches on the cards at the library.

"I don't know." Belle shrugged as she stuffed the cards in her pocket into a small tin box.

"Better get some sleep. Tomorrow is our official first day of school." Rose said as she climbed into the covers. She let out a yawn.

"Can you teach me a spell?" Belle asked, giving Rose a hopeful look.

"Why? We are probably going to learn a bucketload of spells tomorrow." Rose sat up.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to get ahead of the game." Belle said as she took her wand out from under her pillow.

"What makes you think I know any spells?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you read quite the number of books on the train. Figured that you might know a couple spells." Belle said as she waved her wand around, she let out a sigh.

"Please?" She pouted and gave the typical puppy dog face.

"Fine, but just a simple spell. Nothing too advanced, and, don't tell anybody about this." Rose said as she shook a finger at Belle. Belle nodded at her. Rose looked around too see if any of the other girls were awake before she she turned off the lights.

"Lumos." Rose said as a bright light emerged from the tip of her wand. Belle looked at it mesmerized. Could she do something like that? She was obviously capable since she was sitting in Hogwarts. She held her wand out.

"Lumoz." Belle said in a hushed tone. Nothing happened.

"It's okay. It was your first time. Next time, try to pronounce the S more like, well, an S. You're saying it like it ends with a Z." Rose reassured her. Belle held her wand out again.

"Lumos" It lit up.

"Good job, goodnight." Rose laid down in her bed. Belle couldn't wait to learn more. She was excited to spend the next seven years of her life at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I've been a bit busy...annddd, if theres and spellinggrammar issues, im sorry for those too! **

**Review for... Puppy Love? ;))  
><strong>


End file.
